familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jesse Stockton (1755-1834)
Jesse Stockton was born 4 Sept. 1755 in Albemarle County, Virginia. His grandfather, Davis Stockton (c.1685-1761), was one of the very first settlers in the Ivy Creek and Mechum's River area of Goochland (now Albemarle) County, Virginia. Davis Stockton had four sons, Richard, Thomas, Samuel and William. Jesse was a son of Thomas Stockton, Sr. (c.1714-1783) and Rachel (nee Allen) Stockton and inherited his father's plantation on Mechum's River. Thomas Stockton Sr owned property on Yellow Mountain Creek (a branch of Stockton's Creek), Virgin Spring Creek (now known as Dollins Creek), Pounding Creek, and Mechum's River. These are all near the town of Batesville. Although Thomas Stockton owned property near Stockton's Creek and Stockton's Mill Creek, it does not appear that he owned any property on them. ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, PERSONAL PROPERTY TAX LIST, 1782 "A List of property with the Amount of Tax Thereon, taken by the magistrates in Albemarle County April 10th 1782" Thomas Stockton Senr., 2 white males over 21, 0 slaves, 8 cattle, 4 horses - 1 pound, 10 shillings, 0 pence 2 Stockton, Sr., a son of Davis 1 Stockton. Thomas Stockton, 1 white male over 21, 0 slaves, 5 cattle, 1 horse - 13 shillings, 3 pence is Thomas 3 (Thomas 2, Davis 1) Stockton, Jr. John Stockton, 1 white male over 21, 1 slave, 4 cattle, 2 horses - 1 pound, 5 shillings, 0 pence is John 3 (Thomas 2, Davis 1) Stockton. Jesse 3 (Thomas 2, Davis 1) Stockton was born 4 Sep 1755 and would have been about 27 years old in 1782. Jesse appears to be the other male over 21 shown living in the Thomas Stockton, Sr., household. Thomas Stockton, Sr., left his plantation to son Jesse. Thomas Stockton Sr. 31 July 1782 will: "I do give and bequeth unto my Son Jessee, all my lands and plantation whereon I now live, also I do give unto my wife Rachel, the Third of my Lands, during her life and Widowhood, and after her death my will is that my son Jessee Shall have the hole of my Lands." ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, PERSONAL PROPERTY TAX LIST, 1783 Thomas Stockton is Thomas 3 (Thomas 2, Davis 1) Stockton, Jr. John Stockton is John 3 (Thomas 2, Davis 1) Stockton. Jesse Stockton is Jesse 3 (Thomas 2, Davis 1) Stockton. Daniel Stockton is Daniel 3 (Thomas 2, Davis 1) Stockton. - - - - - - - - - - - - 3 (Thomas 2, Davis 1) Stockton is already living in North Carolina in 1783. - - - - - - - - - - - - 3 (Thomas 2, Davis 1) Stockton might be too young to be on a tax list. ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, TAX LIST, 1785 Thomas Stockton, 5 whites, 0 dwellings, 0 other buildings is Thomas 3 (Thomas 2, Davis 1) Stockton, Jr. John Stockton, 7 whites, 0 dwellings, 0 other buildings is John 3 (Thomas 2, Davis 1) Stockton. Davis Stockton, 2 whites, 0 dwellings, 0 other buildings is Davis 3 (Thomas 2, Davis 1) Stockton. Dan Stockton, 7 whites, 0 dwellings, 0 other buildings is Daniel 3 (Thomas 2, Davis 1) Stockton. Jessee Stockton, 3 whites, 1 dwelling, 0 other buildings is Jesse 3 (Thomas 2, Davis 1) Stockton. - - - - - - - - - - - - 3 (Thomas 2, Davis 1) Stockton was living in North Carolina in 1785. Jesse Stockton is shown in the 1785 tax list with one dwelling. This appears to be the plantation that is mentioned in the 1782 will of Thomas Stockton, Sr. "Also I do give and bequeath unto my son Jessee, all my lands and plantation whereon I now live, also I do give unto my wife Rachel, the Third of my Lands Jesse Stockton is shown in the 1783 Albemarle County, Virginia, Personal Tax List along with his brothers Thomas Stockton Jr, John "The Signer" Stockton, and Daniel Stockton. No other Stocktons are shown on the tax list. All of Jesse Stockton's cousins had already moved out of Albemarle County by 1780 and most had moved out of Virginia. Jesse's uncles William and Samuel Stockton had moved to North Carolina before the Revolutionary War. His uncle Richard Stockton died in 1775 and all of Richard's children moved out of Albemarle County by 1780. Jesse Stockton and Mary Hays were married in Albemarle County by Benjamin Burger. Their first child, Thomas, named for his grandfather Thomas Stockton Sr, was born in Albemarle County in 1788. Their first daughter, Sophia, born 1790, was named after her maternal grandmother, Sophia (nee Wood) Hays, and their second daughter, Rachel, born 1793, was named after her paternal grandmother, Rachel (nee Allen) Stockton. On 16 April 1787 Jesse Stockton sold his plantation on Mechum's River to Thomas Smith. He then bought 148 acres from his brother John "The Signer" Stockton. Albemarle County, Virginia Deed Book 10, p. 373 11 Feb 1792 "Jesse Stockton and his wife, Mary Stockton, of County of Albemarle of one part and William Wood, Senr. of other part . . . one hundred forty eight acres." The last mention of Jesse and Mary Stockton in Virginia is a deed dated 26 Jan 1793 when they sold some property to Francis Davis. Sometime after 26 Jan 1793 the Jesse and Mary (nee Hays) Stockton family moved from Albemarle County, Virginia, to Mason County, Kentucky, where most of their children were born. Jesse Stockton is shown on Mason County tax lists from 1794 until 1804. On 27 Jan 1802 Jesse and Mary Stockton bought land from John and Elizabeth Mason. On 17 May 1805 Jesse and Mary Stockton sold their Mason County property to George Faris and moved to Barren County, Kentucky. Also living in Barren County were Jesse's brothers Newberry Stockton and Thomas Stockton Jr., as well as his sisters Jemima (nee Stockton) Lattimore and Rachel (nee Stockton) Lattimore. Jesse Stockton and his family are shown on the 1810 census living in Barren County, Kentucky. 1810 census, Barren County, Kentucky. (All names except Jesse have been added.) Jesse Stockton, 45+ born 4 Sep 1755 f 45+ Stockton, 49, born 25 Dec 1761 m 16-26 Stockton, 22, born 4 June 1788 f 16-26 Stockton, 20, born 12 Dec 1790 m 16-26 Stockton, 19, born 10 May 1791 f 16-26 Stockton, 17, born 10 May 1793 m 10-16 Stockton, 13, born 9 Oct 1797 f 10-16 Stockton, 11, born 18 Mar 1799 f 0-10 Stockton, 9, born 15 Mar 1801 f 0-10 Stockton, 1, born 9 Feb 1809 Jesse and Mary's daughter Sophia Stockton married William Evans on 20 Oct 1812 in Barren County, Kentucky. Jesse Stockton is shown on Barren County, Kentucky, tax lists from 1806 until 1813. Sometime between 1813 and about 1817 the Jesse and Mary Stockton family moved to Clark County, Ohio, where Jesse is shown on the 1820 census. Jesse is later shown in the 1830 census living in Jennings County, Indiana. CHILDREN: Thomas Stockton, born 4 June 1788 - named after his paternal grandfather Thomas Stockton Sr. Sophia Stockton, born 12 Dec 1790 - named after her maternal grandmother Sophia (nee Wood) Hays John Stockton, born 10 May 1791 Rachel Stockton, born 10 May 1793 - named after her paternal grandmother Rachel (nee Allen) Stockton James Stockton, born 9 Oct 1797 Mary Stockton, born 18 Mar 1799 Jemima Stockton, born 15 Mar 1801 Hannah Stockton, born 9 Feb 1809 The dates of birth for Sophia and John are too close to each other and one of the dates must be wrong. ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA, WILL BOOK 2, p. 407 407 / Stocktons Will Be this known unto all unto whom this may hereafter Concearne that I Thomas Stockton Senr. of the County of Albemarle and Colony of Virginia doo appoint this to bee my Last will and testament, first my Will is that at my death all my moveables shall bee sold, and the Amount of the money to be Equally divided amongst all my Children Only I Except one bed and furnerter, and one Chest and one Side saddle Which I give unto my wife Rachel Stockton, to be at her own dis- -posal, Also I do give and bequeath unto my son Newbery Stockton Twenty Eight pounds, Eleven shillings, also I do give unto my Daughter Jemime, Twenty Eight pounds Eleven shillings, also I do give unto my Son Thomas Twenty Eight pounds Eleven shillings Also I do give unto my Son John Twenty Eight pounds Eleven shillings Also I do give unto my Son dan Twenty Eight pounds Eleven shillings Also I do give unto my daughter Rachel, Twenty Eight pounds Eleven shillings Also I do give unto my Son Davis Twenty Eight pounds Eleven shillings Also I do give and bequeath unto my Son Jessee, all my Lands and plantation whereon I now live, also I do give unto my wife Rachel, the Third of my Lands, during her life as widowhood, and after her death my will is that my Son Jessee Shall have the hole of my Lands, and I also do appoint my Sons Thomas Stockton & John Stockton, Executors unto this my Last will & Testament to take due Care and see the same performed According to the True intent and meaning, In Witness whereof I the said Thomas Stockton hath hereunto my Last will and Testament, Set my hand and fixed my Seal this Thirty first day of July Ano domany One Thou- -sand seven hundred & Eighty two thomas Stockton (LS) test William Grayson John Black At a Court held for Albemarle County the Eleventh day of April MDCCLXXXIII. This will was proved by the Oath of William Grayson and John Black the Witnesses thereto and Ordered to be Recorded, and on the Motion of Thomas Stockton and John Stockton the Executors therein Named who made oath according to Law Certificate was granted them for Obtaining a probat in due form on their giving Security where- -upon they with Menan Mills and Jessee Stockton their securitys Entered into and Acknowledged their Bond for performing the said Will Accordingly Teste H Martin DY Clrk SOURCES: DAVIS STOCKTON OF ALBEMARLE COUNTY, VIRGINIA by Jerry Stockton LINKS: Familypedia log in required for some links to work. '- - - ' Davis Stockton of Albemarle County, Virginia - RootsWeb '- - - ' Davis Stockton (c.1685-1761) - Familypedia Richard Stockton, Sr. (c.1710-1775) - Familypedia Thomas Stockton, Sr. (c.1714-1783) - Familypedia Samuel Stockton (c.1720-1807)- Familypedia '- - -' Davis Stockton (c.1685-1761)- Find A Grave Richard Stockton Sr. (c.1710-1775) - Find A Grave Thomas Stockton Sr. (c.1714-1783) - Find A Grave Samuel Stockton (c.1720-1807)- Find A Grave William Stockton Sr. (c.1722-__?__)- Find A Grave Elizabeth (nee Stockton) Whiteside (c.1725-1791) - Find A Grave Sarah (nee Stockton) Branton (c.1728-__?__)- Find A Grave '- - - ' [http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=40806394 Jesse Stockton (1755-1834)] - Find A Grave Mary (nee Hays) Stockton (1761-____) - Find A Grave - [http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=28645489 Thomas Stockton Sr. (1788-1853)]- Find A Grave - John Stockton (1791-____)- Find A Grave - [http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=41229963 Rachel Stockton Ross (1793-1851)] - Find A Grave - Capt. James Stockton (1797-1891) - Find A Grave - Mary Stockton Ross (1799-1862)- Find A Grave - Hannah Stockton Lattimore (1809-1877)- Find A Grave '- - -' Virginia County Formation Map - Family History 101 Albemarle County, Virginia - Historical Maps - Albemarle Charlottesville Historical Society Albemarle County, Virginia - Wikipedia Goochland County, Virginia - Wikipedia 1751 Joshua Fry - Peter Jefferson map of Virginia and Maryland - Wikimedia Map Showing the Location of Battle Fields of Virginia, 1891 - Wikimedia Mechum's River, Ivy Creek, Jarman's Gap (first known as Woods' Gap), and Israel's Gap (first known as Stockton's Thoroughfare) are shown on this 1891 map at I-10 and J-10, just east of Waynesboro. Three Notch'd Road - Pawlett and Newlon, 2003 Peter Jefferson- Wikipedia Thomas Jefferson - Wikipedia French and Indian War (1754-1763) - Wikipedia George Washington in the French and Indian War - Wikipedia Tryon Resolves - Wikipedia American Revolutionary War - Wikipedia Battle of Kings Mountain - Wikipedia The Stockton DNA Project Descendants of Davis Stockton - Ancestry.com GALLERY: 1892 U.S Geological Survey Map showing Stockton's Branch of Mechum's River in Albemarle County, Virginia.jpg|1892 U.S. Geological Survey Map showing Stockton's Branch of Mechum's River in Albemarle County, Virginia Davis 1 Stockton's children and grandchildren.jpg|Davis 1 Stockton's children and grandchildren. File:Thomas_Stockton's_1782_will.jpg|Albemarle County, Virginia, Will Book 2, p. 407, will of Thomas Stockton, 31 July 1782. File:Transcription_of_Thomas_Stockton's_31_July_1782_will.JPG|Albemarle County, Virginia, Will Book 2, p. 407, will of Thomas Stockton, 31 July 1782. File:Albemarle_County_in_Virginia,_by_Rev._Edgar_Woods,_title_page.jpg|Albemarle County in Virginia, by Rev. Edgar Woods, 1901, title page. 1789 Albemarle County, Virginia, Personal Property Tax List A, p.16.jpg|1789 Albemarle County, Virginia, Tax List A, p.16, Jesse Stockton 1810 census Barren County, Kentucky, Jesse Stockton.jpg|1810 census Barren County, Kentucky, Jesse Stockton 1820 census Clark County, Ohio, Jesse Stockton.jpg|1820 census Clark County, Ohio, Jesse Stockton 1830 census Jennings County, Indiana, Jesse Stockton.jpg|1830 census Jennings County, Indiana, Jesse Stockton Category:Non-SMW people articles